Young Exorcist Justice
by Crystal013
Summary: What happens when the Exwire team receive a mission that is in America. What happens when they meet the Young Justice team, all the while making an epic entrance.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist or Young Justice.**_

_Prologue_

"Are you sure about this mission, Sir Pheles?"Asked a young man with glasses and teal eyes, standing next to a boy with dark navy blue hair and blue eyes. They stood in front of a desk, where another man occupied it. "Yes, it should be easy for you and your students to handle, here,"The man said with dark purple hair and green eyes, handing the boy with glasses a key. It wasn't a ordinary key though, it was a charmed key. A charmed key that could be used on any door and lead to Jump City, California. That's where their mission would take place.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The Young Justice team was on a simple mission in Jump City. They were told to investigate a abandoned warehouse. So far they found nothing, and Kid Flash was oblivious annoyed. "There's nothing here-"He was cut off by a shush by Superboy, who pointed down a dark hallway, a strange noise coming towards them. It got louder and louder until finally it just suddenly stopped. The team got out of their fighting stances, their guards down. A thing of monkey looking monsters pounced out of the shadows, attacking them. "W-what are these things?!"Artemis cried, notching an arrow. "They're definitely not friendly that's for sure!"Robin said, throwing a bat-a-rang at the monkeys creatures. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!"KF called out frustrated. "Whatever they are...we have to stop them,"Aqualad said, drawing his water weapons. "Got it!"Megan said. "Finally,"Superboy muttered, cracking his knuckles. They fought the monkey like creatures, but they kept coming. Soon everyone was back to back, the creatures slowly creeping up closer towards them. One of them jump towards Megan. "MEGAN!"

A gun shot rang through the air, the creature that was about to pounce on Megan turned into dust. Their attention turned towards a teenage guy with navy blue hair, a red sleeve thing was strapped to his back, and he was in some type of school uniform, who held a still smoking gun towards them. The group was shocked. The boy lowered the gun, "Yukio!"He called, throwing the gun up in the rafters towards a teenage guy with glasses in a different uniform. The boy with glasses caught the gun skillfully, another pistol his other hand. "Now!"The boy with pistols shouted, jumping down from the rafters beside the other boy, and started firing.

The other boy lifted his hand, before he swiftly punched a creature in the face, kicking another. Both of the creatures turned to dust on contact. Two other boy came out of the shadows, hands in front of them as if praying, both holding some type of necklace or something, chanting in a different language. Another boy with pink hair came out of the shadows with some kind of staff, protecting the two chanting boys using the staff to knock away and fend off the creatures.

A girl with purple hair in piggy tails, held a piece of paper before shouting something. Two white foxes appeared attacking the creatures. Another girl with short blonde hair came out of the shadows, a green thing on her shoulder, also holding a piece of paper. They both stood in front of us, the green guy made a wood root fence around us. They all were in school uniforms, except for pistol wielding teenager. The two boys finished chanting, all the creatures disappearing into dust. The two foxes disappeared, along with the wood fence a moment later. The mysterious people had stopped fighting, before turning their attention towards Young Justice. It was silent for several moments, before the pink haired boy started laughing trying to muffle it with his hand.

"Shima!"The tall guy hissed, before glaring at the navy haired boy who seemed to be also trying to stifle his laughter. The boy instantly straighten up, before whispering into the guy with glasses ear, who pistols were now away. "Is...it normal to wear those type of clothes?"He whispered, the guy with glasses seemed slightly amused. Aqualad took a step forward, "Who are you people, where is your mentor?"He demanded. "I'm Rin Okumura, We're exorcists from Japan, we were sent here to eliminate those demons, and as for are mentor..."The boy with navy hair said trailing off, the boy with glasses and pistols stepped up. "That would be me, Yukio Okumura,"He spoke up surprising Young Justice, "It was the principal of our school that gave us the mission to my class though."

"We're going to have to take you in for questioning..."A voice from the darkness said, revealing themselves to be Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow, "Along with that principal of yours."

Rin sighed more annoyed than frightened, "Knowing that clown he'll be around here somewhere with that freaky new hamster of his." Clapping was heard directly behind him, making him jump, a man with purple hair, white top hat, and green hamster sitting up top the rim of the hat came out of the shadows. The man chuckled, "Correct, Rin...now, I'll happily answer your questions, Mephisto Pheles at your service..."Mephisto bowed slightly with a tilt of his hat. "This way,"Batman said, leading Mephisto into a different room.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N; Sorry about last chapter, I'm not used to writing in third person's point of view. But it looked so awesome the way it rolled out in my head...Sooo yeah...ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>~Robin's Point Of View~<p>

I watched the boy named Yukio in disbelief. How was he the mentor? "How much English can you speak?"I asked, as Yukio handed the pink haired boy a gold key. He turned towards us. "Up to none, until now that is,"Yukio said calmly, the students left except for Rin who stayed by Yukio's side. "Same here,"Rin said, adjusting his tie. I noticed both of them had slightly pointed ears, and when they spoke they had slightly sharper canines than most people had. "Though we've been through weirder,"Rin said, jumping onto a crate sitting on it. "Are you guys brothers or something?"Artemis asked, crossing her arms. "We're twins,"They both replied like they said it a million times before.

"How old are you guys anyway?"Kid Flash said. "Fifteen years old,"Rin said boredly, before looking at us for a long moment, then he started snickering. "What is up with those costumes!"Rin laughed, pointing at us. "Rin..."Yukio said in warning. "Right! Right! I'm sorry! It's just hard to take you guys seriously...with those outfits on,"Rin said, wiping his eyes, being able to calm himself down. "You don't know who we are?"Kid Flash said, sounding insulted. "...Am I suppose to?"Rin said his confusion showing. "We're super heroes!"KF said frustrated like it was obvious. "...Oh, I think I get it now, Lightning, your going to one of those conventions!"Rin said nodding to himself. "Lightning, seriously?"KF muttered, face palming and sighing. "Makes sense in a way, but no Rin,"Yukio said, "You can so idiotic sometimes..."

Rin instantly sat up straight, a angry look on face, "What did you say, you four eyed mole!" He took out a sword in its blue sheath from the red sleeve, about to draw it. Yukio jumped onto the crate behind Rin, trying to pry Rin's hands from the sword. "Rin, please calm down!"Yukio said nervously, as they started struggling. We sweat dropped, watching as they bickered and played tug a war with the sword. A laugh was heard, which instantly stopped their struggle. Mephisto their principle was clapping in amusement, they instantly separated. "Rin, you need to keep that temper of yours in check...good show I must say!"Mephisto said Rin glared, "But we better be on our way..._Ein, Zwei, Drei!_" He counted in German.

With a poof a door appeared, Mephisto went through the door. Rin jumped down from the crate, his brother following after him. "See ya!"Rin grinned, with that they left through the door, which disappeared with a poof right after they left. "So...Lightning,"I said, smirking at KF. "Don't even start!"KF said storming off, I laughed walking after him.


End file.
